wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
AP0CALYPS3
Cynder Rush here! I'm going to start a new fanfiction in the world of Wreck it Ralph. Like I said, it is in the world of Wreck it Ralph, meaning there are none of the characters in it, but it involves video game characters that can visit each others games and that. Storyline Humans have been wiped out by a nucelar war or some other kind of apocalypse, but the virtual world still exists. Only instead of thousands of seperate worlds and universes, they've been combined into one gigantic video game. The character's codes and programs have gone missing under mysterious circumstances, and therefore they are left to lead their own lives, often switching places entirely with the previous life of another character. For example, Spyro works down in the caves in Minecraft, Yoshi is dating Ember and Pickachoo knows nothing about the other Pokemons (lol like me X3) The virtual world is practicaly owned by Sonic Enterprises, who have bought practicaly everything. But there's something odd about Sonic Enterprises, as Spyro realises. Their workers have often been found dead, strangled, and no-one has seen Sonic for years... Characters Leading characters Spyro MY VERSION of Pickie X3 I dunno I like him kinda. But it is my version, not the version in the games or anything okay. IDK some others probably Main characters Cynder Steve Tails Malefor (yes, he is good in this fanfic!) Bad guys Sonic Missingno (technicaly not real but meh) Chapter 1: Digging deeper. Spyro looked up at the pixelated rock above his head. Thousands of killometers of stone were held suspended above him, just waiting to colapse. Gulp. A bead of sweat slid off of his scaly purple face and sizzled into the lava he was in. It's a wonder how that rock doesn't have 'Sonic Enterprises' printed across it he thought, everything I own does. My hat, this pick, I bet you'll even find it written on me somewhere. ''Suddenly, there was a burst of laughter from behind him, across the lava. It was his friend Pickachoo. Spyro had forgotten that he could read thoughts. "I'd hate to see where they've put it!" he giggled. Only Spyro got this, and everyone else looked at Pick as if he was going crazy. Shaking his head, Spyro carried on swimming through the molten magma to reach the prize gold on the other side. He knew why dragons were often employed to do this job; their scales were heat and fire resistant, meaning they could easily swim through lava, even if it was as hot as a bolt of lightning. No-one knew what time it was, the rest of the world concealed by thousands of rock... "Right, it's 3:45, so we'll just wait for Spyro to grab that gold and then we'll head off home." Everyone had forgotten that the boss, Malefor, had a watch on... Half an hour later, they were all back at the surface. Spyro was still too hot to touch, but the feeling of the fresh, cold air on his face was as welcoming as a pat on the back... Chapter 2: A word from our sponsor. As Spyro and Picka journeyed home, they passed Sonic Enterprises HQ. Even though they saw it evey day, they couldn't get over it's masive size, or the fact that even though the technology they were developing was supposedly new, the building itself was old. The logo printed on the top of the building (Sonic Enterprises: Fun is infinite!) was tatty and worn, and the building itself had a few smashed windows. The two sat themselves down on a bench and began to eat their slightly singed sanwiches. "What do you hope they'll develop?" asked Spyro before taking a large bite. "Dunno," replied Picka with his mouth full "a self-minning pickaxe would be nice, or maybe some Missingno repelent." "What do you have against that girl anyway?" Spyro asked abain with a giggle. Picka spat out most of his sandwich in shock before replying "She's creepy and wants to mess up my face so bad!" This made Spyro laugh. Picka was good at doing that. Spyro then explained how she's not that bad and how when he'd met her yesterday she'd seemed nice. "You say that now, but you wait till you see- WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOUR TAIL?!" Instantly Spyro span round only to find his tail was horribly stretched and distorted, occasionaly twitching. He screamed. ''Later, at the hospital...' "This has got the work of Missingno all over it," Steve sighed, "It'll be easy to fix, though." Spyro wasn't listening, though. The add break was over on the small TV in the corner of the room, and it was his favourite show. "But first, a quick word from our sponsor, Sonic Enterprises!" cried the nerdy-sounding TV presenter. A cartoon picture of Sonic flashed up on the screen, the words 'fun is infinite!' were written bellow him. Then, it cut to a real video of Sonic, only his body was darkened out so you could only see his silouhette, as always. It was the same boring process, he would say a few sentences about how the show was brought to you by Sonic Enterprises and that he hopes you enjoy the show in his low, monocrome voice. Except Spyro noticed something at the end that made his heart stop. Near the end of the clip, Sonic's right cheeck entered the light briefly, only briefly, but during that time he noticed that Sonic's cheek was stained with blood... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Cynder Rush's fanfictions Category:Post-apocalyptic